


The New Pack:   Beginnings

by red_jacobson



Series: The New Pack [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Femme-Slash, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_jacobson/pseuds/red_jacobson
Summary: Chronologically, the first story in the New Pack series.  Set during the episode "The Pack" different characters joined Xander in the Hyena exhibit.





	

Title: Beginnings  
Series: The New Pack  
Characters: Xander, Cordelia, Harmony, Jonathan, Andrew, Buffy, Willow  
WARNINGS: PWP, Anal, Oral, Femme-slash, Dom/Sub,  
This story will not be as smut heavy as the original story, but there will still be naughtiness between the characters.

 

FEEDBACK: Yes, please! I submitted the first story to 4 different websites and a few Yahoo Groups, and only got 4 reviews. I would really like to know what you thought of the story, what worked, what didn't work, what needs to be clarified, etc.

DISCLAIMER: Needless to say, I don't own anything but my perverted imagination, none of the characters belong to me.

AUTHORS NOTE OF THANKS: I wanted to express my appreciation for Anime Ronin, Matt aka Lightguard, and Alun Lewis for their exceptional work providing Beta services on this story. Any mistakes are still mine. 

Another Place, Another Time 

In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against  
the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, could they be any more melodramatic? I mean, who in the name of the Seven Hells calls themselves The Powers That Be? The Powers That Be...what? Drama Queens? Crappy Dressers? Lawrence Welk fans? I mean, really! If they were really that powerful, they wouldn't have needed to name themselves that way, their worshipers would have named them. But, that's right, those morons don't even have any worshipers, and they still consider themselves to be gods?! If they think they are gods, perhaps it is time show them exactly what a true God can do! Of course, the fact that it will also interfere with that Bug Bitch's plans has nothing to do with it, no, not at all.” 

With a wicked grin, The Trickster stuck his hand in the scrying bowl, and tapped one of the figures on the shoulder. With a start, the man turned around and saw four older students picking on a younger one; rushing over to them, he broke up what they had been doing, but, unlike in hundreds of other universes, he does not turn away after giving them a warning to behave. In this universe, Principal Bob Flutie escorts Kyle, Rhonda, Tor and Heidi to the security office, and directs them to stay in place until the rest of the class is ready to leave.

With a smile, the being turned to another figure and prodded her as well. The Slayer looked up, startled, but then turned and rushed for the nearest bathroom, wondering what it was that she ate that caused such a reaction. 

“Just one more should do it...such a small thing, a nudge to a couple of different people, and a slight case of food poisoning, and all the plans of the Powers The Be go up in smoke, such a pity.” Wiping a fake tear from his eye, he sent a rather vapid looking blonde toward a red headed girl, who was sitting alone on a bench, writing in a notebook.

Sunnydale Zoo

“Well, well, Rosenberg, where are the rest of your loser friends? Did they finally realize that, as pathetic as they are, you're even worse?” Harmony scowled as she was ignored. 'How dare this loser ignore me! She should be grateful I even bother to lower myself to speak to her.' 

Looking down at the redhead, she grabbed the notebook Willow was writing in, and her eyes started scanning the page. Granted, her reading wasn't the best, even Harmony was able to figure out that a story of Doogie Houser losing his virginity probably wasn't a homework assignment. 

“Ooh, you are such a slut! Do your friends know you write things like this? I think I'll make sure they know about it, along with everybody else in the school!” Harmony laughed as she avoided Willow's attempt to retrieve the notebook, before turning and running away. Focusing on outrunning the mortified redhead behind her, Harmony failed to notice she had attracted attention to herself via her behavior.

One of them, a young man in a Hawaiian shirt apparently designed to make a person's eyes bleed, frowned as he saw his oldest friend chasing the laughing blonde; dumping the soda's in a nearby trashcan, the teen followed after them. He barely noticed that he was joined by a striking brunette in a designer dress, wearing a matching frown. If he had noticed her, Xander would have probably figured that Cordelia was going after them to tear into Willow as well. He would have been surprised to find out he was wrong.

'Harmony, you brainless ditz! I told you way too many times you don't mess with the losers like this, it draws attention to you, and makes you look like a bully. And if you get a reputation as a bully, it makes the rest of us look back, and I will not allow you to damage my reputation!' Shaking her head, Cordelia swore softly to herself that 'if her parents didn't have almost as much money as mine did, I wouldn't even allow her into the lower rungs of the Cordettes. She has no class or style at all! Well, I better hope she doesn't do anything to Willow before I can stop her, or Xander will tear her apart. Not that she would learn anything from it! She probably doesn't even realize how she looks to other people, people that matter around here.'

Harmony was so focused on keeping away from Willow, she didn't even realize that Xander and Cordelia were following her as well. She also paid no attention to the “Closed” sign in the enclosure she ran into, she was just determined to keep the notebook away from her victim. It wasn't until she was backed up against a low concrete barrier, topped with metal pipe railing that she and Willow were not alone. Xander Harris was stalking toward her, and she could see the anger in his eyes even from a distance, and she remembered far too late what had happened the last time Harris got that angry at her. When she saw Cordelia standing there with a disgusted look on her face, she knew that she could expect no help from Queen C.

She was so concerned with what was in front of her, she never saw the two other figures who came out of the shadows toward them. Even if she were aware of them, she would have considered Jonathan Levinson and Andrew Wells far beneath her notice, even lower than Willow. Her attention was taken by Xander grabbing the notebook from her hands and handing it back to Willow.

“Are you okay, Willow?”

“Darn tootin! I'm just ticked off! What right does she have to take my property? I was just minding my own business when she came up and started bothering me.”

“Don't worry, I'll make sure she learns her lesson this time. Apparently what I did to her the last time didn't stick.”

Turning to Harmony, he smiled softly, but there was not the slightest bit of good humor in it, even Cordelia was taken aback by the fire blazing in his eyes.

“Harmony, apparently you have forgotten what happened the last time you bothered Willow. Either that, or the blonde dye you use in your hair has finally fried what working braincells you had. Remember, I know that you dye your hair, I've still got the pictures that prove the carpet doesn't match the drapes. I told you the last time that, if you ever bothered me or my friends again, your parents would have to spend a lot of money preventing the pictures of you and your father's greyhound from going on the Internet. Did you think I was joking?” 

No one will ever know what Harmony's response would have been, because at that point, there was a low growl coming from the hyena pen and all six of them turned to look at the sound. They are momentarily startled as the hyenas' eyes glow green, until their eyes do the same thing. At that moment, they were distracted as Flutie came charging into the habitat looking for them. Unfortunately, he tripped on a loose stone and landed flat on his face. As one, the six of them turned to look at the sight, and laughed at him. They walked away, never noticing the chalk circle they had been standing in.

 

Later that afternoon, Sunnydale High School Basement storage room.

As their Alpha and his mates raced to strip down and embrace one another, Jonathan and Andrew sat on shelving units, looking down at the intertwined bodies below them and giggling at the strange noises that were coming from them as flesh met flesh chaotically, unable to fathom what the big deal was. Naked and kissing roughly below them, Xander and Cordelia were enthralled with their respective partner, while Willow and Harmony rub their naked bodies all over Xander's sweaty chest and back. Xander shook the two of them off, and broke away from Cordelia to grab her by the shoulders and turn her around. Cordelia growled at him, causing Xander to snap back, but she got on her hands and knees, and wiggled her bottom at him. With a growl, he plunged into her, and leaned forward, biting her neck. Harmony and Willow watched closely, drool dripping from their mouths and unconsciously rubbing themselves.

Harmony tore her gaze away from her Alpha and, reaching out, grabbed Willow by the shoulder. Willow snarled at her, but the other girl was too strong, and she was forced down so that she was on her back. Harmony straddled the smaller girl's face, and started rubbing her crotch all over Willow's mouth. Knowing what was expected of her, Willow opened her mouth and started licking the pussy above her.

A few minutes later, Xander heard Cordelia squealing in pleasure, and started pumping faster, until she shuddered underneath him. He was distracted from his own pleasure by the sounds of Harmony squealing as well. Turning to look, he snarled as he saw the blonde on top of Willow. Reaching out, he grabbed her by the hair, pulling her off of Willow's face. Pulling her toward him, he stared right into the blonde's eyes and snarled, “I'm the Alpha, not you! I decide status in this pack, you don't try to make yourself more by pushing her around!” 

Shoving her to the ground, he climbed on top of her and spread her ass cheeks. Spitting in his hand, he coated his cock and pushed it inside Harmony's ass. She screamed in pain, but Xander ignored her, turning to Willow to have her put her pussy at Harmony's mouth. Xander forced the blonde's head down, and Cordelia came up behind the redhead, and started stroking her. The tears poured down Harmony's face as the Alpha punished her ass, eventually gaining some relief when Xander let loose with a howl and pulled out.

Rolling her over, he grabbed Harmony's hair again, and forced his cock into her mouth, yanking on her hair until she started sucking him. It only took a moment before he let loose, and flooded her mouth. Harmony whined around his cock, but swallowed as much as she could, but some of it overflowed and ran down her chin. Pulling out, he wiped his cock off in her hair, and turned to get dressed. Willow and Cordelia fingered themselves and rubbed their fingers across Harmony’s lips as well before getting dressed. 

None of them noticed that their eyes flashed briefly, but if they had checked a mirror, they might have noticed that the green highlights in their eyes had faded a great deal.

As Willow looked down at the skirt and blouse she had been wearing, she said, “You know, this outfit really doesn't seem to work for me anymore. Want to make a mall run, Cordy?”

“Hell yes! I'm always up for power shopping, and Harmony can carry our bags.”

Xander surprised them by saying, “I could use a few things myself; I want us to make an entrance tonight. If we want to be acknowledged at the true Alphas of the school, we need to look the part, otherwise the sheep won't respect us.”

Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, London

The raven haired young man with the distinctive lightning bolt scar sat in the library, going over letters and invitations from a bunch of people he didn't know, and didn't really want to know, either. Ever since he and the others had destroyed Voldemort - but at a horrible cost - in the Great Hall at Hogwarts, he hadn't been able to go a day without getting letters from people who seemed to think they had a right to demand things of him. 

One of the worst was that Umbridge bitch, as she seemed to believe that he owed the Ministry to be its poster boy. As if he would ever have a kind word to say about Cornelius Fudge at any time other than his funeral! The pompous arse may have been an effective Minister when things were going well, but Harry even doubted that, considering how deep in Lucius Malfoy's pocket he was. 

“This is bloody ridiculous! If I sit here any longer, I'll start drinking the way Sirius did, but at least he had an excuse, that child raping monster had been dosing him with potions to make him crave the alcohol. Well, Snivellus certainly wouldn't be potioning anyone now, after I used the Sword of Gryffindor to cut his head off. I think the only thing that pissed the old man off about it was that I was closer than he was, otherwise Albus would have killed the man himself.”

Harry laughed. “I thought I'd seen Dumbledore mad before, but that was nothing compared to finding that monster raping that first year. I think if he had ever gotten that mad at me, I would have moved to another country, immediately.”

Dumbledore was dead now, along with McGonagall, Hagrid and so many others in the last battle, giving their lives to protect the students. Of course, Lucius died with his master, as did most of the other Death Eaters, but the only one he really had time to notice was when Neville killed that LeStrange bitch. Of course, he had every right to claim her life, considering what she and the others had taken from him. In all the carnage, Harry had to admit that he was surprised no students were killed, even though it was a close thing with Ron and Fred, but they were out of Saint Mungo's now, and Ron was finally getting used to his new eye. 

“Screw it, I've gotta get out of here, let's see what is going on in the Muggle side of the city.” Leaving a note for Sirius, he checked his supply of pounds and, after applying a glamor charm, left through the secret passage that brought him out a few blocks away.

The Bronze, Later That Evening

Buffy was at the table she and the others usually sat at, looking around for her friends. Checking her watch for the third time in 20 minutes, she was relieved when she saw Willow's distinctive red hair moving through the crowd towards her, the relief turned to surprise when she got a good look at her friend, and the others with her. She wasn't surprised to see Xander next to her, but the fact that he had his arm around her waist, a waist that was showing a large amount of skin, was very different, as was the fact that Willow was wearing a tight blouse that was tied of under her breasts, and, from the way she was moving, it was obvious that her exceptionally shy friend had gone without a bra that night. To top it off, she was wearing a leather skirt that Buffy wouldn't have had the confidence to pull off...and Willow was wearing it with style! 

Tearing her eyes away from the way her best friend's breasts showed through the sheer blouse, she looked at Xander, and blinked as she took in the black pants, and tight white t-shirt he was wearing under a leather jacket. 'Xander's got a six pack? How did I miss that?' she wondered, as she stared at his clearly defined abs. That brought her to the figure next to Xander, and she almost spit out her drink as she saw Cordelia, dressed very much like Willow, with Xander's hand resting possessively on her waist as well. Seeing the way that Cordelia's bra less breasts moved, she glanced despairingly at her smaller chest, before putting on a wide smile, wondering what in the world had happened to her friends. 

“Hey guys!”

“Hi Buffy!” Willow grinned, leaning against Xander's side, “How was your afternoon? Ours was quite... energetic, wouldn't don't you think, Cordy?”

“Hmmm, yes, I think energetic would be a good word for it, so would 'invigorating.' Lots of fun, too.” Cordelia purred, as she leaned into Xander as well.

“Heh heh heh, that's funny!” Harmony's voice could be heard, coming from behind the trio, joined by two male voices that she didn't recognize.

“Yeah, Buffster, it's too bad you weren't with us. We had a wonderful time, and I'm sure we could have fitted you in somewhere.” Xander grinned at her. Buffy wasn't sure what had changed about him, since it was definitely a 'Xander' grin, but there was something different about it now...an air of a predator was around him now. Actually, around all of them, but Xander had the most of it. She didn't want to admit it, even as her face flushed slightly as it became obvious what had happened that afternoon, but there was something exciting about that aura of danger surrounding them now.

“Um, that's nice. My day? It was nice, not as exciting as yours, I guess, but nice...”

Buffy trailed off lamely, before picking up her cinnamon roll and taking a bite, only to spit it out when Willow leaned forward and said, “You know Buffy, if you wanted something sweet, I've got something much sweeter for you to taste!” 

“Willow!” she gasped. “What's gotten into you? You guys aren't acting like yourselves.” 

Willow paused, considering. “Hmmm, what's gotten into me? Let's see, there was Xander's cock, three times; Harmony's tongue, once; and Cordy's fingers several times. Why do you ask?”

Her jaw dropped as she realized exactly what Willow had said, followed by a twinge of jealousy. However, she didn't want to stop and think about who she was jealous of, whether it was Xander or Willow, because that way lay Very Bad Thoughts! Hoping that her flush wasn't noticeable, she stammered out, “Um, uh, wow! I guess you guys had a fun afternoon! But, um, I, I promised Mom I'd help her with something tonight, so, I gotta go! Talk to you guys later, okay?”

Without waiting for a response, Buffy flew out of there like the hounds of Hell themselves were chasing her. Watching her go, Xander and the other two took seats around the table. Turning to the other three, Xander said, “Go get us some drinks and something to eat. Then keep your eyes open, if you spot any of the bloodsuckers let us know. It's time they learned that they aren't the only predators in this town.”

When Harmony led the others toward the bar, Cordelia started laughing. “I honestly don't know which of you got her wetter! She was interested in what you were offering, even if she doesn't know it yet. I'd give it 3 days and one of you will have her panties off and her mouth on you. Hell, maybe both of you will do it at the same time. That would really blow her mind.”

Xander nodded, considering her words. “Yeah, she was turned on, but we may have gone a little too far to start with. We'd better dial it back a bit tomorrow, I don't want her going to Giles and figuring out something besides the obvious happened between us. There is also the issue of this mysterious “Angel” to consider. Something about him seems off, but I can't put my finger on it, but I feel he could be a danger to the Pack if he isn't taken care of.” Turning to his red-headed best friend/packmate/lover, Xander inquired, “She tells you more about him than anybody else, what do you know about him?”

As Willow started going over everything that Buffy had told her about him, Xander started frowning, “Are you sure she's never mentioned meeting him in daylight? At all?”

“No, not at all, it's always been after dark when they....met.” Her eyes widened as she realized what Xander was asking.

'Damn it! He's a vamp! A stinking bloodsucker and he's sniffing around Buffy!” Willow growled.  
“We can't let this go, she may not realize it yet, but she's ours, and I think we need to make it clear to him, in a very sharp manner!” Willow finished, her eyes flashing dangerously.

“Okay, first thing we need to do, is make sure that Buffy is there when we out him as a bloodsucker. That should make any fascination with him crash and burn very quickly. It might be better if we can do it when Giles is around as well, if this bloodsucker has been around for as long as think, he's probably going to show up in the Watchers' Diaries somewhere, and it would be nice to know exactly what we are dealing with. In fact, Willow, you have a free period tomorrow morning, see if you can get a look at some of the diaries. Giles trusts you with his books a lot more than he does me. If you find anything, let me know and we can make Buffy aware of it. I think that would be all it would take to make her interested in joining Pack Fun Time.” He finished with a lecherous grin, only to have the grin fade as Cordelia spoke up.

“Speaking of fun time, Xander. I know that this afternoon we weren't fully in control of ourselves, but, Willow and I were talking, and next time, we want a little more attention paid to making sure we are ready for you. Granted, it was wild this afternoon, but a bit of foreplay wouldn't be a bad thing. Also, after watching what you did to Harmony, before you stick that thing in either of our asses, we ask that you make sure we are stretched out first, please?”

Xander chuckled ruefully. “Yeah, it was kind of extreme this afternoon, wasn't it? The thing is, I had no experience at all prior to this afternoon, and I guess the Primal instincts took over. What say we take off tomorrow afternoon, and spend the afternoon 'getting to know each other'? Willow's parents are still away, aren't they?”

“Yeah, they won't be back for another three weeks.”

“That gives us a nice big bed to explore in, and we can see if Harmony learned her lesson this afternoon.”

Cordelia nodded, “That would be a great way to spend the afternoon. But what about the other two?” 

Xander laughed. “Jon and Andrew? They are more interested in each other than they are in the three of you. Didn't you get a whiff of them earlier? They were all over each other in the zoo. I'm sure they can find some way to keep themselves occupied while we are busy.”

The three of them finished their drinks while listening to the music for a while, before Xander said, “I'm in the mood for some fresh meat, this cooked stuff just isn't cutting it, let's get out of here!”

Gathering up the others, they left the Bronze.

Hyde Park, London

Exiting the Underground station at Hyde Park Corner, Harry headed over to the Grand Entrance of the park he had heard about a lot about, but never got a chance to visit while growing up. Seeing a sign for the Rose Garden, he followed the path deeper into the Park. “Ha, if Aunt Petunia could see me now!” he said with a grin. “All those hours in the garden must have done me some good.”

The smile dropped from his face as he remembered the last time he saw Petunia or Vernon Dursley: when he was called to the Surrey Morgue to identify their remains. Dudley had apparently been getting into heavier drugs and progressed well beyond bullying his victims, and one night when his parents confronted him with it, he snapped and killed them both. Vernon was stabbed 87 times, and Petunia was nearly crushed when Dudley strangled her while raping her. Dudley was found beaten to death his third day in confinement.

Shaking his head to clear it of the memories, Harry walked into the gardens and was amazed at the colors and the scent from the bushes. He stood quietly for a moment or two, just enjoying the peace, and remembering that there were places in this world that had no idea that Voldemort had even existed, and he envied them there innocence.

Harry spent several hours just wandering the Garden, enjoying the tranquility. There were other people there, but they seemed to be enjoying the quiet just as much as he was. Noticing that the sky was darkening, he turned to head back, finally getting to the exit from the Garden just as it got fully dark and the lights came on,illuminating the path.

Harry started heading toward the Grand Entrance, but something was bothering him. He couldn't tell what was wrong, just a strong feeling that something was off in the surrounding area. Looking around, he saw two figures, an adult male and a teenage girl, were leaving the path between the lights. Concerned, because he could only think of one reason an adult would lead a younger girl away like that, he cast a quiet tracking charm on the man, and followed them off the path.

Wishing he had thought to bring his invisibility cloak with him, he did his best to stay out of the line of sight as he followed them deeper into the park. Unfortunately he was so focused on following them, he didn't notice the root that was sticking up out of the ground until he stumbled over it. Cursing the distraction, they were out of sight when he looked up. Continuing in the same direction he had seen them go, he was surprised to hear the sounds of a fight from up ahead. 

Realizing that the time for stealth was done, and that whatever the reason the two of them were out her was likely to be a lot more dangerous than he originally thought, Harry dropped his wand into his hand and moved toward the fighting. He was surprised to see the two of them fighting back to back against at least a dozen figures. He couldn't tell from this distance, but it looked like they were both holding oddly shaped wands. He wondered why they weren't casting any spells with them, before noticing they were trying to stab their attackers. Harry was about to intervene when he saw the girl stab one of the attackers in the heart, and he watched the attacker turn to dust before his eyes.

Realizing that the two of them were fighting vampires, and, having far more experience fighting them than he really wanted, Harry cast a Reductor curse at one of the vampires closest to him, who seemed to be hanging back and watching the fight. He struck the vampire from behind and, as the curse struck him and destroyed his heart, the body disintegrated as well.

The two fighters used the distraction caused by Harry's spell to finish off two more of their attackers, before the vampires regrouped and attacked again, with four of them coming after Harry. He banished two of them into the trees and cast a flame spell at the other two, watching them as they burned to dust.  
The two he had banished proved that their braincells hadn't survived the turning, and came charging at him, to meet the same fate as their friends. After he had disposed of the ones he was fighting, he moved to help the other two, and frowned when he saw that the man was down, and the girl was struggling with the remaining vampire. Knowing that a spell would injure the girl, he summoned the fallen man's stake, and once it was in hand, charged at the final vampire. He was fortunate that the girl was stronger than she looked and was keeping the vampire occupied so that he didn't notice the stake piercing his heart until it was too late. 

Sunnydale High School Library, The Next Morning

Buffy walked quietly into the Library the next morning, looking around to see if anybody was there yet. She really wasn't ready to face Willow or Xander this morning, especially after the dreams she'd had last night!

Spotting her Watcher at the counter reading the newspaper, she called out a greeting, knowing that if she startled him he was likely to spit his tea over the paper, and she really wasn't in the mood for him to get British on her this morning. “What's the what, Giles? Anything interesting going on?”

Giles looked up. “No, nothing really, I was just reading an article about some farm animals being slaughtered and eaten a few miles north of here. There were three cows that were torn apart, and partially eaten overnight. The paper says that the police think it was a pack of wild dogs, and, I’ll admit, it doesn't sound like something you would need to concern yourself with. I must say that this article is surprisingly quite enjoyable, mainly from the fact that the reporter seems to possess a more than rudimentary grasp of the Queen's English. Which is a refreshing change from the unmitigated mangling most “journalists” seem to be capable of in this country! How about you, is there anything going on that I need to be aware of?”

“No, not on my end, although there was quite a change with Willow and Xander!” When Giles raised an eyebrow and gestured for her to continue, she told him about her encounter with Willow, Xander and Cordelia last night, and after glaring at him for a badly muffled “Lucky Bastard!” asked him if he thought there was anything to be concerned about. 

After pausing to clean off his glasses, Giles shook his head. “No, not that I can tell. I realize that you are still young, and I don't mean that negatively, it's just that you haven't seen the kind of change in personality a new relationship can bring about. And, while I'll admit to being surprised that Miss Chase is included, it does make a certain amount of sense. I've had the opportunity to observe Xander and Miss Chase's interactions on occasion, and, I could see the sparks between them as they verbally sparred. You may not have noticed, but I've seen a smile on Miss Chase's face after her confrontations, and Xander almost always seems to be in a better mood as well. They may not have admitted it to themselves but there was a great deal of attraction between them, and I would make an assumption that Willow was willing to experiment as long as Xander was there with her.”

Buffy just sat there, thinking about what he had said, and glad that she hadn't told him about how the two of them had come on to her as well. She really didn't want to be putting mental images in her Watcher's head. Shaking her head to banish that mental image, she left for her first class of the day, not even noticing that Willow had come into the library from a different door.. 

 

Later that Morning, Computer Class

“Did you find out anything?” Cordelia whispered from her seat next to Willow. Seeing Xander sitting on the other side of Cordelia, Willow nodded eagerly, and started writing a note. Turning the note toward her Alpha and her Pack sister, Cordelia read, “The bastard is over 200 years old, and Angel is short for Angelus 'the one with the Angelic Face.' He was one of the worst out there for well over a hundred years. He had 3 others who traveled with them, and they were called 'The Scourge of Europe.” It's estimated that the four of them were responsible for more deaths than the Black Plague! Giles is pissed!”

A feral grin spread across all three of their faces, and, even though they didn't know it, all three shared the same thought: 'Gotcha!'

As they left the class, Xander and Cordelia headed to the library, while Willow tossed the note into the trash before going to gather the other members of the pack. After the room emptied of students, Jenny went over to the trash, curious what Willow, who was normally one of the best students in class thought important enough to share with the other two during class. When she pulled out the crumpled piece of paper and read it's contents, her eyes widened. 'So these are the Slayer's helpers? Interesting. And it looks like the Watcher knows about Angelus as well. This could be helpful if necessary.'

Hyde Park, London

After making sure that the older man was going to be okay, Harry turned to the younger girl, and was struck by just how young the girl was, she couldn't have been more than 14 or 15, and yet he could see from her eyes that she had seen far more than anybody should have seen at that age. Dusting off his hands, he stuck his hand out. “Hi, I'm Harry, and you are? I figure that since we've killed vampires together we probably should know each others names.”

The girl flashed a quick grin. “Hi, I'm Elizabeth, and thanks for the assist. We weren't expecting to run into a group that size. It could have gotten a little too exciting, if you know what I mean?”

Harry nodded in understanding, but then paused. “You mean the two of you deliberately set out to find the vamps? Are you out of your bloody mind? You could get killed that way! I understand that you can't just ignore these things once you know they are out there, but just using a wooden stake? Why do you handicap yourselves like that? There are lots of other weapons you can use against them so you don't have to get up close with them. Haven't you ever heard of throwing Holy Water on them? Put some in a balloon or something, toss it at the vamps, and, even if you don't get a direct hit, the splash will distract them for a minute or two and let you take the offensive again. What I saw tonight was the two of you on the defensive, and fighting defensively is just putting off death, you will fail and you will die if you only fight defensively especially against something that can keep going and going and going like a vampire.”

Whatever Elizabeth was going to say was interrupted by the groan from the man on the ground, who was slowly regaining consciousness. The man blinked and shook his head, before focusing on the two figures crouching on either side of him. Reaching out his hands, the two of them helped him to his feet, turning to focus on Harry. “Thank you for the assistance, it could have gotten quite sticky there without it, from what I remember. I'm Rodger Hobson, Elizabeth's guardian.” Harry pretended not to notice Elizabeth's slight snort of amusement at his description as her guardian. 

“Hi, my name is Harry, and it was no problem. I saw you two were having difficulties, and did what I could. But I could ask you what the two of you were doing out here on your own hunting vampires. It's not exactly what I would call a healthy bonding experience.” 

Rodger had the good grace to look slightly embarrassed at Harry's comment, “Yes, well, I suppose you've got a point. But before I answer that question, can I ask you, are you a wizard?” At Elizabeth's sharp look, he continued. “Elizabeth, after everything you have encountered in the last year, does it really shock you that wizards and witches could possibly be real?”

Elizabeth shook her head. “No, that's not it at all! My dad's cousin Arthur and his family are all magical, but I was surprised you knew about it, it's supposed to be this super duper secret from what my dad said.”

Harry was intrigued by the conversation but said, “As much as it sounds like we may have some interesting subjects to talk about, can we possibly move it somewhere a little better lit? I like to be able to see better when I'm having a serious conversation. Besides, I'm hungry enough to eat a hog right now!” 

Later that afternoon

“Catch that pig!” A hoarse voice shouted as Principal Flutie came running out of his office. The halls were crowded with students that were scrambling to get out of the way of the 10 pounds of bacon on the hoof trying to make a break for freedom. The crowd cleared enough that Buffy was able to crouch down and pick up the squealing pig. Thinking of a movie that she had watched with her mom and Dawn last summer, she looked down at the pig and said "That'll do, Pig. That'll do."

After turning over the fierce mascot to Principal Flutie, she continued on toward the library for training. A half-hour later, she was wishing she had taken Willow's offer to 'spend some time with her and the others' even though she still couldn't believe that her formerly shy friend was so blatant about sex. But then, if Xander and Cordelia - and she still couldn't quite wrap her mind around that little tidbit - were as good as Willow was saying, Buffy could understand having a new outlook on life. If she were honest with herself though, she had to admit that the offer had really peaked her interest, and it had taken a lot of willpower to turn down Willow's offer...and she wasn't sure if she would turn her down again. 

If the weirdness of that relationship wasn't enough, there was something odd about Giles as well. He seemed distracted for some reason, and she couldn't quite figure out why. 'Maybe he found something wiggy in one of those Watchers Diaries he's always reading. Oh well, if it's important, he'll let me know.' Shrugging off the question, she headed for home, resolving not to spend anytime wondering just what the four of them were doing in Willow's house. Just because her walk home took her right past Willow's house didn't mean she had to stop and see what was going on, did it? Well...maybe. Buffy grinned as she headed toward Willow's house.

Willow's House

The four of them left Jonathan and Andrew to entertain themselves with the video collection Willow's parents had as they rushed up to the Master Bedroom. It was only a few seconds after the door closed behind them that their clothes were in a pile on the floor. By common consent, Willow was the first to receive attention, because of her work getting the information from Giles that morning, so Xander carried her over to the bed and laid her flat on her back.

She moaned in pleasure as Xander took one breast in his mouth and used his fingers to tease her already soaking wet pussy. The moaning only grew louder when Cordelia took over her other breast, and her hand joined Xander's in teasing her. The hands were removed, and she felt a tongue moving along her slit, and she shuddered with her first orgasm as Harmony's tongue tickled her clit. The sensations just grew more intense as her legs were lifted up in the air; she felt her ankles being gripped by Xander and Cordelia's hands, and they pulled them down until she was practically folded in half, and then Harmony's hands spread her butt cheeks before she felt the sandpaper tongue licking her in a most private place. The last thought she had before the pleasure made thinking impossible was 'Now I know why Xander insisted that Cordy and I wash that area really good after gym class today!'

Xander looked up as he saw that Willow was lost in her Happy Place at the moment, and started stroking her body gently, letting her enjoy the sensations, before moving things forward. When Willow's breathing calmed, and she opened her eyes again, he smiled down at her, and kissed her gently on the lips, before moving back so Cordy could do the same. Climbing on the bed, he pulled Willow to him, and she rolled on top of him, spreading her legs so she could slide down on his fully erect cock. He enjoyed the feelings as she tightened around him, and started rocking back and forth, a blissful smile on her face. When he looked over at Cordy, he raised an eyebrow when he saw she was alone. At his unspoken question, she said, “I sent her to go clean her mouth, I love Willow, but there are certain things I really don't want to taste!”

Cordelia watched as two people she had considered her social inferiors less than 24 hours before made love in front of her. She was still surprised at how much they had all changed since the Primals took up residence inside each of them. She knew that she would never have even imagined the situation she found herself in before, but now she couldn't imagine any other way of life. She still wasn't sure exactly how the two downstairs fit into the Pack, but they were Pack, and that was all that was important. Deep inside, she was glad that they didn't seem to be interested in any of the women in the pack, because she really didn't like the idea of either of them touching her. She would have allowed it if Xander had told her to, but she was glad the situation hadn't come up.

After so many years of having socially acceptable friends who would tear her apart in an instant if there was the slightest advantage to be found, it was nice to know that she was truly accepted and part of the Pack. She felt the Primal still influencing her, but not as much as it had the day before, and was sure that the influence would fade as the Pack itself grew stronger. She was glad that influence had faded as much as it had already, because she really didn't think she could continue to live on raw meat like she had eaten the night before, even though tearing the meal apart had been oddly exciting.

She had to admit she was slightly surprised that the Primal had chosen Xander as their Alpha, considering Hyenas are matriarchal, but figured that at the time of the possession he was the most dominant figure there. And he hadn't done a bad job as Alpha so far, and was willing to listen to good advice, which showed that he was far more intelligent than he pretended to be most of time. 'And the sex was fantastic!' she finished with a grin, looking forward to her turn with their Alpha. She saw Willow moving faster, and the moans coming from her throat told her that her Pack sister was close to cumming again. She knew that Willow would soon be moaning for a different reason, because the Alpha had made it clear he intended to take both of their final virginity that day. Cordy was just glad that he had agreed to stretching them out first, and wearing a condom, because what he had done to Harmony yesterday had looked painful. Not that the silly twat hadn't deserved it, she wasn't capable of dominating anything, let alone one of the Alpha's favorites, and needed to have that fact re-enforced. 

Knowing that her Alpha would soon be needing it, she got up from her seat and opened her purse, pulling out the tube of Astroglide and warmed it in her hands. As she looked over at the bed, she saw that they had changed positions, and Willow was on her belly, with a pillow raising up her hips. Handing the tube of lubricant over, Xander stretched Willow out, working several fingers inside her until she relaxed with a sigh. Tearing open the package, Cordelia grabbed the condom, and rolled it over Xander's cock. Sitting back, she watched as he placed the head at Willow's rear hole, before pushing in gently. Cordy smiled at the look on her Pack sister's face as she was filled up; deciding to help her out, she reached under Willow and started rubbing her pussy. That was all it took, as she started to shake and push back against Xander, impaling herself on his cock. Cordelia was amused at the foul language the formerly shy redhead was using to express her pleasure at what she was feeling. It wasn't that much longer before Xander let out a roar and came inside her, before pulling out and rolling over, panting as he tried to catch his breath. Willow was still laying beside him, but she had started snoring.

“Looks like you wore her out this time, Xander,” Cordelia said with a smile. “Now, I'm just as anxious as she was, but I think you may want to go take a shower and relax for a few minutes, I'm planning on having that monster of yours in me real soon, but not with Willow's ass all over it, if you don't mind.”

“Yes your Royal Highness” Xander grinned, as he climbed off the bed and beckoned Harmony to follow him. Harmony scampered after him, heading toward the en-suite shower. He started the water and, once it was the proper temperature, climbed in and handed Harmony the soap and a washcloth. He relaxed as the pounding water soothed his straining muscles; even though it was very pleasant exercise, he had been working muscle groups in the last 24 hours that he had never worked before, and the strain was showing. He resolved to start exercising more, not only to avoid these problems in the future, but to be more useful when it came to fighting the fangs. 

He smiled as Harmony finished washing his upper body and hair, and knelt down in front of him to wash Willow's ass of his cock. She made sure that he was completely clean and rinsed the soap off of him. The smile faded when she released his cock and stood up in the shower, turned around and wiggled her ass at him. The invitation couldn't have been more blatant, but he wasn't going to oblige her.

“Harmony, you know that Cordelia is next. I know that you want this, but you are just going to have to wait your turn. That's part of what yesterday was about, you learning your place, and I thought you had learned your lesson. Was I mistaken? Because if I was, I'll be happy to repeat the lesson, but this time I will actually hurt you to make the lesson stick! Is that what you want?”

He turned her around to face him, and saw the frightened look on her face. The tears on her cheeks made him realize that she was really scared that he would hurt her if she pushed him. 

“I can see that you don't want that; I don't really want to hurt you either, but I will if you make it necessary. So, don't make it necessary, okay?”

She nodded quickly, and Xander held out his arms for her and wrapped her in an embrace as she got her tears under control. Once Harmony had calmed down, Xander smiled gently at her, and lowered his hand until he could reach her slit, finding the lips already swollen open and dripping. He had no problem working two of his fingers inside her and fingering her to a quick climax. She held onto him as the pleasure flowed through her, and, when it finished, smiled shakily at him. Xander kissed her on the forehead and murmured, “Good girl.”

Helping Harmony from the shower, they quickly dried off, and Xander led the way back into the bedroom. He smiled as he saw that Willow had woken up, and was straddling one of Cordy's legs, and she was grinding her pussy against Cordy's thigh as the the two girls were making out. Telling Harmony to play with Willow, the blonde tapped Willow on the shoulder, and when she turned to look at Harmony, was surprised when Harmony started kissing her herself. Taking Willow by the hand, Harmony lead her to the bed, and the two were soon making out happily. 

Seeing that the two of them were occupied for the time being, Xander turned to his Beta and second-in-command. Pulling Cordelia to her feet, she flowed into his arms, and their lips met hungrily, hers parting eagerly when his tongue demanded entrance. They kissed for a few minutes, until Cordy broke the kiss with a growl. Moving Xander back until he was at the chair, she pushed until he sat down, and then she climbed onto his lap. Gripping his cock, she positioned herself right above it.

“Kissing is all well and good, but I've been waiting to get your cock inside me all day, and don't need anymore foreplay. If I were any more turned on, I'd explode!”

Dropping down, she gasped as her pussy was filled up by his cock; she fell forward as he started pumping his hips, driving himself deeper into her, making her keen with pleasure. He leaned forward and captured one of her nipples in his mouth, and lightly nipped it with his teeth. She moaned in pleasure and moved so that her other breast was at his mouth. Happily obliging her, he repeated the treatment, but wanted to be able to move better. Looking around, he frowned slightly as he saw Willow and Harmony were taking up the entire bed, then he noticed the settee beneath the open window. 

Putting thought into action, he wrapped his arms around her and pulling her to his chest. Leaning forward so she could wrap her legs around him, Xander forced himself to his feet, still pumping into Cordelia's soaked pussy. Moving carefully, he laid Cordelia down on the settee and started pounding furiously into her. She was soon crying out her pleasure, and he felt himself on the edge as well, so he slowed down, as to not cum too quickly. Trying to distract himself, he glanced out the window and froze, because in a tree less than 10 feet from the window, was perched a very flushed and flustered Buffy Summers.

Smirking, he said, “Hey, Willow? We've got some company! Why don't you open the balcony doors and invite her in?”

Looking over at him, Willow mouthed the word “Buffy?” When he nodded, she grinned and climbed off the bed. Fingering herself and wiping the juices on her mouth, she strolled over to the double doors, opened the curtain and stepped out onto the balcony. “Hey Buffy, good to see you! You're a little overdressed, but come on in and join the party!”

She had to struggle not to laugh at the sight of her female best friend with a mortified look on her face, struggling to get her hand out of her jeans. Losing her balance, Buffy fell onto the grass several feet below, causing Willow to feel slightly disappointed when she pulled up her pants and made a hasty retreat instead of taking the redhead up on her offer. With a pout on her face, she turned back to the room and shook her head.

Xander just grinned and said, “Don't worry about it, I figure another couple of days and she'll be begging us to let her in. You'll get to taste her soon enough you horny little minx!”

Cordelia was basking in the afterglow of the climax she had been waiting for, barely paying attention what was being said until she felt her Alpha's lubricated fingers stretching her last virgin hole. Her eyes shot open as she realized what was happening; knowing that she would never deny her Alpha this, she moved so she could reach down and hold herself open for him, her actions rewarded with a quick smile. She was grateful that he remembered to stretch her out, because even though she hadn't seen any others in person, he did look bigger than the average and she didn't think he would fit otherwise. She saw him pulling a fresh condom on, and knowing what was coming, she did her best to relax as he put her legs over his shoulders and ran his cock up and down her crack, before pushing against her rosebud. She released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding as she felt him pop the head inside of her. 

After the initial thrust, Cordelia was surprised to feel only some initial pressure before it was followed by an incredible feeling of..fullness... instead of the pain she expected to feel, causing her to relax further in order to allow Xander full access to her. She felt him moving inside her, and the pressure soon turned into pleasure and she moved against him, the two of them hitting a rhythm and reaching a peak at close to the same time.

After Xander caught his breath, he looked up and saw Harmony watching him hopefully from the bed. With a tired smile he said, “I know I promised you your turn, just give me a few minutes to clean up and recover and I'll be with you.”

Her smile practically lit up the room, and he cringed a little inside, because of how he had treated her earlier. She really was eager to please, and had learned her lesson, so there's no reason not to make it good for her too, he decided. 

After a quick wash up, he was already back to full readiness, and, smiling at Harmony, asked her how she wanted it. She got on her knees in front of the chair and rested her arms on the cushions. Moving behind her, he ran his cock over her lips, and slid inside her pussy. She whined in pleasure and pushed back at him, trying to get more of him inside her. Reaching around, he palmed her breasts, and starting teasing her nipples. From the noises she was making, it was obvious that Harmony was enjoying what he was doing to her, and she soon soaked his cock with her juices as she came. 

Xander was still fully erect, so he pulled out and tapped her on the shoulder. Seeing that her Alpha was still erect (and secretly grateful he hadn't been in her ass this time) Harmony smiled and took him in her mouth. She was already used to the taste of a woman on her tongue, but this was the first time she had tasted herself, and she kind of liked it. Using her hard earned skills from the Cheerleading Squad, she gave him the best blowjob she could, and was happy at his groans of pleasure. He soon growled out her name, and she realized that he was about to cum, so she pulled back and opened her mouth, knowing that guys like to see her with a mouthful before she swallowed. Although, once she had completed the act, she immediately started considering a talk with Cordy about getting her Alpha to change his diet, since the taste wasn't the greatest.

Standing, Xander took her by the hand and led her to the bed, before moving to Cordelia, who was still dozing on the settee. Once the two girls had joined Willow on the bed, he climbed in between them, with Cordelia on his right, and Willow on his left, with Harmony curled up behind Willow, and fell asleep, tired from his exertions earlier.

Elsewhere

He was running, the grass feeling good beneath his paws, his pack behind him, as they chased the scent of the prey. It had been too long since they could run free, since the time when they allowed themselves to be captured and sent far from their native lands. He knew that they would return, someday, but still missed their den and the rest of the pack. He ran up the rise and stopped, knowing that the prey was close. When he looked over the edge, his mouth opened in a grin. Down below him was a wounded caribou, panting from exhaustion as it drank from the pool of water. 

With a gesture, he sent the pack circling around the prey, knowing they would feast soon. The prey raised its head, sensing danger, but it was too late. As the pack fell on it, it tried to climb to its feet, but they pulled it down, and the Alpha clamped his jaws on its throat, pulling the tender meat away and chewing happily. The others were eating as well, sating the emptiness inside them like nothing else. 

After eating his fill, he moved to the water to drink, only to stop in shock at what he saw. Instead of the usual sight that he was used to seeing, he saw a man looking back at him! Dark hair and eyes, with a ready grin on his face. Looking at the rest of the pack, he saw they were just as startled as he was at their reflections. Backing up from the water, he suddenly found himself changing!

Xander looked around himself, at the remains of the animal he had just killed and eaten, and at the other members of his pack, each of them looking around curiously. They were all dressed in furs, and he had a chain around his neck, with a green gem hanging from it. Before he could open his mouth, he heard a coughing sound coming from the rocks above them. Whirling around, he saw a coyote perched on the ledge where he had been just a short time before, watching them with every appearance of being amused. After watching them for a couple of minutes, the coyote shifted, and took the form of a male; he looked to be American Indian, at least that was how he was dressed. Before they could react, the figure jumped off the ledge and landed on his feet before them. 

“Congratulations, you've completed the bond! I was waiting to make sure you actually did so before sending you this dream, because there were several ways the bonding could have been stopped, and I didn't want to waste my time. You can call me Coyote, and I arranged for you to become the core of a new pack, because I have work for you, and, honestly, the destinies you all had waiting for you were pretty crappy. In less than ten years, the only one of you who was still alive was going to be the Alpha, and he spent most of his time wishing he was dead, and the rest of it trying to drink himself into oblivion. By making you into a pack, you've already avoided the paths that would lead you to destruction, and, more importantly, damaged several plans of a few of the “higher beings” beyond repair, which will end up saving thousands of lives over the next six years. I also did this because you have the potential to cause a great deal of chaos to the Powers The Be, which is what the so-called “higher powers” call themselves, and I like Chaos.”

Xander spoke up. “While I'm sure that we all appreciate the fact that we aren't going to be dying nasty deaths over the next few years, can I ask why you are telling us this? It's not like we could do anything about it even if we didn't like what you have done.”

Coyote chuckled. “Good question, and the simple answer is, I'm not Albus Dumbledore, I generally like to let my pawns know they are being moved, and why. Granted, you won't consciously remember this conversation, but the knowledge will be in the back of your minds when needed. And, Alpha, just a head's up: in the near future, you are going to encounter someone who you feel you have the right to hate, and, you do have that right, but, you would be better off to take her to the Hyena Exhibit and have her possessed by a Primal, that way you can bind her without much problem and you may find her useful in the future.

“Um, I'll keep that in mind, thanks.” Xander replied, a little confused. 

Coyote chuckled. “Don't worry about it, you'll know what to do when the time comes.” Turning to the others he continued. “Beta, it would be a very good idea to start putting money in your own name, preferably in accounts that the government doesn't know about. Your parents have been rather naughty, and people are being made aware of it. Red, you have a lot of magical potential, but make sure you get proper training, otherwise you could destroy everything you and the others are working toward.”

Cordelia and Willow watched pensively as the being turned his attention to the others in the pack. “You two, don't ever think you aren't part of the Pack! Your creativity and abilities will be crucial many times in the future. Never forget, you are, now and forever, a part of the pack!” Jon and Andrew stood up a little straighter at the beings words. “Finally, Blondie, you have found your place, you don't need to put on an act for the sheep anymore, just enjoy who you are.” 

As he finished speaking, he turned back to Xander and said, “I'll leave you with one last word of advice: you are not your parents, in fact, if you check, you may find that you aren't related to them at all!”

With the final words, he faded away, and so did the surrounding landscape. When everything faded, Xander opened his eyes. “Damn! What a weird dream!” 

Cordelia lifted her head from his chest. “You too?” When he nodded, she said, “I don't remember much, but I have this urge to start moving my trust fund into a different bank account.”

End Beginnings

The next story in the series will cover the remainder of the year, up to and including Prophecy Girl, besides checking in on Harry and seeing what he is up to. I'm not sure when it will be out, because I've been deluged by plot and smut bunnies lately, but it will be out! Hope you enjoyed this slightly more story oriented offering, please, read and review.

red


End file.
